Revelations of a Car
by yatta biscuit
Summary: For those of you who hate the police, or just dont like traffic. ENJOY!


**Revelations of a Car**  
  
"Thanks for the ride, papa," Bra hopped out of the car and skipped to the door. Vegeta waited until she was inside before he hit the accelerator. The car swept between lanes before coming to a stop behind crawling traffic. 'Fuck! Take my car, she says. It'll be safer, she says. Yes, I will go barreling down the street in a machine that can easily roll over or even explode, surrounded by people who are so stupid that they are wasting air. And then these morons have keys to machines that can kill the people who may actually make a difference on this dirt ball.  
  
'And why the fuck are we going so slow! Damnit! By the time I get home I will have to leave immediately to pick Bra up. I should destroy this car..watching it burn might entertain me until Bra is done.' By this time the long line of cars was barely moving.  
  
'That's it,' Vegeta pulled over to the shoulder and punched the gas. He noticed several black cars as he zipped by. All lead by the oddest vehicle. It had lights on the top and words on the side. The road was empty for miles ahead.  
  
Vegeta slammed on the brakes. That one car, the most comical looking of them all, was the reason why everyone was forced to go so mind-numbingly slow. Vegeta twisted the wheel all the way around and snapped it back when facing the leader of the insanity.  
  
He pressed his foot to the floor board. The car turned on its lights and began to move towards Vegeta at an angle. Vegeta corrected his course, he made sure that he would not be flanked and that this would be a head-on battle.  
  
The other car, realizing the seriousness of the situation, no longer tried to stop Vegeta, but rather attempted to get the hell out of his way. The car slammed on its brakes, in hope that the other car would stop or swerve out of the way. He was wrong. The two cars smashed into each other in a beautiful ballet of twisted metal. The momentum of the hit drove both cars spinning in opposite directions.  
  
When Vegeta stopped spinning he glanced over at his foe. With the windows blown out and the front folded like an accordion, it looked even more comical. Thanks to the enhancements that Bulma had installed, Vegeta's car was still running.  
  
'Hmm, I think I saw more of those,' Vegeta squinted at the unrecognizable word, all he could make out was "P-O-L", 'I need to attack the head one, and end this once and for all.'  
  
After turning around two times and getting information from a more than willing store clerk, he found the police station. All the cars where parked in neat little rows, none of them crossing their lines, safe and secure behind a tall gate.  
  
Vegeta rolled down his window and stretched his hand out like he was going to give someone the finger. Instead a ki blast shot from his hand and blew the gate apart, launching debris into the air. Vegeta slowly pulled into the car sanctuary.  
  
'There are too many cars here, I won't be able to do them all. Hmm..... I guess I'll just do the first one, that'll be a lesson for the others.'  
  
Vegeta pulled his car behind the first in line. A single officer came out of the building and started yelling at him. Vegeta pulled the car back until he felt the curb. Then smashing his foot on the accelerator, the tires spun out, and the engine came to life. He covered the short distance quickly and smashed into the victim, driving it up the curb and forcing it into the concrete wall in front of it. "Oh shit!" the officer proclaimed, running back inside. Vegeta brought his car back and rammed it forward again, and again, and again. Back and forth he collected fans who had come to see the brutal car on car action.  
  
And with another slam Vegeta shifted it to reverse but this time turned the wheel and made his way out. The car refused to drive straight and looked nothing like it had ten minutes ago.  
  
"Did anyone get the license plate number!?" a cop asked, looking for a reply, but found none. "Let's get him," the police ran for the undamaged cars. But before they could reach their destination, shrapnel rained from the sky. The gate that Vegeta had blown sky high had finally come back down, and from the height that the gate pieces fell from, it cut through the remaining cars like butter.  
  
Vegeta drove up and Bra hopped in. She didn't ask what happened to the car, only, "Did you have fun?" That's why she was his favorite.  
  
When Vegeta got home he was warmly welcomed with a rant about how he would never drive again, and how big of a jerk he was. He really didn't care, all that mattered was that he had managed to destroy Bulma's car, would never have to drive again, and got rid of some tension. 'Hmm, three birds with one stone.' 


End file.
